


Blowing Smoke

by Miss_Cocoa



Series: Zutara Smut Drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Fellatio, Its a blowjob drabble I didn't put much thought into this, Quiet Sex, Sneaking Around, poor Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: Katara blows Zuko and he's gotta be quiet about it.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Smut Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808128
Kudos: 77





	Blowing Smoke

He hit the back of his head against the wall, paranoia welling over him that the sound would be heard over the loud music and chattering on the other side as he forced himself to find interest in the ceiling as he heard the jingling of his belt before feeling his pants slide down his legs...along with a trailing hand. He twitched in surprise feeling the tip of Katara's tongue lick across the head of him. His hands clawed at the wall as her hand moved at his base, stroking him as she kissed the tip of him leisurely, and then moved to the side of him. Zuko's body shook to the core hearing her confident smirk as she took in his head making his breath hitch as his toes curled in his shoes. His hand shot to his mouth trying to keep his curses down. The last thing he needed was to be caught by anyone, let alone her brother. Or worse. Her father. Katara however, didn't seem to care about those things as she bobbed her head on his head savoring the taste of him by licking him slowly as he throbbed on her lips. Big blue eyes boring into him with a half cocked smile as she continued her steady pace, Zuko groaned and bucked in her hand and consequently, past her sinful lips. Pushing farther in her mouth pleased at the pleasant purr coming from her, he rocked his hips once, twice, before her hands shoved his hips into the wall as she took in his length pleased at the stretch in her throat. Zuko cried out in his hand as his other took shelter in her hair as she licked around what she could reach pulling back with feather touches of her tongue staring up at him. She smirked a light trail of saliva bridging her lips to his cock as she watched his chest heave heavily, his adam's apple bobbed in desperation as he deeply took in air. His member throbbed in want as she licked her lips slowly making sure his eyes were on her. Her thumbs up pushed into his hip bones gently making him shudder against the wall feeling the cold against his heated skin. She chuckled softly and licked him slowly from the underside never losing eye contact with him. Zuko whimpered out breathlessly as she began to suck on the tip gently slowly closing her eyes as she slowly engulfed his length letting him feel every inch of him slide to the back of her throat. He let out an unholy snarl as his hands gripped the sides of her head pushing her to his base. Her hands slid up the sides of him, leaving being scorching trails of need from her fingers. At that moment, he could hear nothing else but the sounds of Katara's gentle moans and the sounds of her taking his length over and over again for nothing else mattered to him but the rhythmic beat of his cock pushing to the back of her throat repeatedly and the breathy full mouthed mewls that bubbled in her throat.


End file.
